The Golden Quartet ?
by imatruenut
Summary: Dumbledore wants to be in the Golden Trio. But, really, who doesn't ?


**Yeeeeeah I have no idea where this came from.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

" Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. _Al_bus Dumble_dore_. Al_bus_ _Dumble_dore. Albus Dumbledore. Hee hee hee ha ! "

Dumbledore was in his office in the mirror repeating his name over and over again. He loved doing it. He thought it was so much fun. _Life is good_, Dumbledore thought. _Reaaaaaaly good_. And yet, there was something missing. Something that made him very sad. He had recently overheard some young Gryffindors refer to some "Golden Trio". He was intrigued because he thought he heard everything that went on at Hogwarts. So he did some of his signature Dumbledore Stalking and found out that they were referring to his Favorite Person to Stalk and his two best friends ! He couldn't believe it ! And as the days went by he began to develop a tremondous jealousy for Ron and Hermione because he wanted to be Harry's best friend ! There was only one way to correct this, he thought. And he left his office to do what needed to be done.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Common Room doing best friend stuff when all of a sudden Dumbledore walked in and sat right next to them. Ron and Hermione gave him a look like okayyyyy and looked at Harry, who Dumbledore was smiling really hard at.

Harry decided to break the awkward silence. " Um, Professor, you're kind of weirding us out..."

Dumbledore just laughed and said, "Oh ! Well, um, I was just wondering if...perhaps...I could be in your best friend group and we could call each other the Golden Quartet pretty pretty please with some treacle tart on top ?"

He said the last part very quickly and only Hermione caught it. She frowned and said, " Professor, surely you can see how that would be inappropriate. You're like 150 and you're our Headmaster for goodness sakes."

Harry and Ron had finally caught on. Ron actually laughed out loud. "You want to be our new best friend, Professor ? Seriously ? ''

Dumbledore laughed and said, " You're so funny Ron ! You're just as I remember you all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express ! "

Ron looked uneasy. "Um, Professor...you weren't there..."

Dumbledore looked at Ron right in the face and said, " Really ? You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know ? "

Hermione looked positively horrified. She got up and ran the heck out of there quicker than Voldemort faced with a prosthetic nose. Dumbledore clapped his hands, giggled, and said, "Oh, how fun it is to stalk ! I guess now that she's gone I'm the new Hermione right guys ? Guys ? " Dumbledore looked around and saw that Ron and Harry had left too. Dumbledore was sure they would come back because that's what best friends are for right ? He sat there giggling and clapping his hands for the rest of the day until Harry walked back inside. Dumbledore immediately got up and started to talk.

"HEY BEST FRIEND ! I was wondering if you know maybe..."

Harry cut him off by whipping his wand out and yelling, "Obliviate ! " Dumbledore just looked dazed and confused. Then Ron and Hermione pulled the Cloak off and gave a sigh of relief.

Harry looked at them and said, " It's okay guys, its over."

Hermione said, " I was sure we would never have to do this again. Especially with Dumbledore ! I mean Ginny I could understand but this ! "

Ron laughed and said, " And I always thought there were no drawbacks to being this cool. "

Harry and Hermione laughed but Harry turned serious quickly. "Seriously," he said, "this is the last time I want to have to do this or we're going to have to do something drastic."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

_I truly hope we never have to do this again_, Harry thought as he and Ron began to hoist their confused Headmaster up so they could take him back to his office. It was the 10th time this year alone somebody had tried to barge his way into their little group. It was Dumbledore's fifth. Harry thought back to what Ron said a little while ago and a smile came on his face.

Who knew being this cool would be so hard.


End file.
